The Fallen Rider
by Ninrien
Summary: In the last few minutes of Murtagh's life he is on the battlefield outside Uru'baen with the only woman he ever loved.The Varden win but she has lost.Rated T only because of charcter death.ONESHOT


**I've always thought that Murtagh and Nasuada were in love so here's my version of how their story will end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance, never have and never will.**

**Do review, please but don't flame.**

The battle raged on, on and above the ground. The sounds of battle filled Nasuada's ears as she slashed and cut her way through the soldiers who had slipped past her guard. Jormundur had been right, the Nighthawks were too few.

She fought until there were no soldiers left standing in front of her, and then she took the opportunity to look up and see how the fight was going for the riders. As she raised her head, the red dragon shrieked and hurtled to the ground.

She made her decision in a minute and ran towards the place where it had fallen, a whirlpool of thoughts rushing through her head.

When she reached the dragon, she saw him lying beside his dragon, thrown out of his saddle by the impact of Thorn falling. She rushed towards the fallen rider and flung herself to the ground next to him. He was drenched in blood and his breath was coming out in ragged gasps. His eyes flew open as she cradled his head in her arms.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

"Nasuada?"he asked, his voice so weak that her eyes filled with tears.

"Murtagh..oh..you're hurt so badly." she shook her head slowly and tried to blink away the tears, she had to be strong.

He coughed and drops of blood spluttered out of his mouth.

_That I just wanted you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

"He's taking my energy but not any more. I'll die soon." he choked out, his voice no more than a whisper. It seemed to her that there was no one else in the world but the two of them and he was going to die, deep down in her heart she knew that he was, how much ever she wished it otherwise, he was going to leave her alone, all alone in a world full of strangers.

"Did…did you love me Nasuada?" he asked her, his dark brown eyes boring into hers.

A tear rolled of her cheek and fell on his face.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I have to live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away._

"I love you. I always loved you,Murtagh,you are all I have, no matter what you have been the past year, don't go, don't leave me alone to.."

He brought his uninjured hand up and placed it over her lips, shutting away that final word.."die."

He let his hand fall back to his side and looked up at her with longing in his eyes, wishing that he could live, not for his sake alone but for her and for them, for their love.

There was so much sadness in her eyes as she brought her head down and placed her soft lips on his bloodied ones, and as her lips touched his, a scream echoed through the skies and he gasped with shock.

"What did that mean?" she asked him, a hint of the sharpness which her voice carried while speaking to others returned.

"He doesn't control me anymore. I am yours." he told her,"Eka elrun ono."

She understood and she wept bitter tears.

_I've found a reason to show a side of me_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you._

"Won't you live now, live for me, live for what we could have together? Please Murtagh.."

She offered up prayers to Gokukara and Angvard,she had never wanted something for herself before except that her father be protected, was this all that was there for her.

"You know, you know I have to go, they won't let me live, my brother will kill me himself. Let me go Nasuada."he pleaded with her, knowing that it hurt her as it hurt him.

There was understanding in her eyes now as well as all that sadness, how he wished he could take it all, how he wished that he weren't the cause for it.

She bent again and placed kisses all over his face, then wiping the blood away. He held her hands still as he felt his life pouring out of his body. Thorn was gone already. He cupped her face in his hands and tried hard to raise himself but he knew that he would not make it.

"So beautiful..." he whispered as he finally let go of the life which had been the most precious thing to him until the last few minutes he lived.

**Please do leave a review to let me now what you think unless you hated it so much that you wanted to flame.**

**The song is the Reason by Hoobastank..doesn't belong to me so don't sue me please..**


End file.
